Circus of secrets
by JessKFSH
Summary: Kurt tiene una vida rutinaria y aburrida, aunque para el es normal que sentir cosas extrañas en su cuerpo; y el bar Circus esta lleno de secretos. ¿Qué tienen en común?
1. Chapter 1

**_Para A&B_**

_Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

-Ya despertaste amor, ¿Por qué no me habías avisado?- Dijo mi mamá mirándome desde la el umbral de la cocina

-Lo siento- Me disculpe mirándola.

Ella era tan hermosa, la luz que se filtraba de las ventanas hacia que su piel resplandeciera como si fuera un diamante, yo sabia que ese resplandor era por su crema del cuerpo favorita que contenía algunos brillos y olía a frutos rojos (sí, ya podía leer las etiquetas) pero en ella parecía natural, a excepción de el corazón de oro que descansaba por debajo de su clavícula, era un contraste de brillos y a ella la hacia ver mas hermosa de lo que ya era.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?- Pregunto preocupada por la forma en la que la miraba

-Eres la mamá más hermosa del mundo- Respondí con sinceridad

-Gracias y tú el bebé más precioso del planeta- Dijo con amor acercándose a mi

Se acostó en el sillón junto a mí y yo descanse mi cabeza en su pecho, justo frente a su corazón de oro; ella me acariciaba la espalda y de vez en cuando me daba besos en la cabeza y yo miraba embobado su corazón; desde que tengo uso de memoria ella siempre lo ha tenido y según mi papá desde que la conoció lo ha tenido, nunca se lo quita y según papá es especial para ella; a mi me intrigaba, no era grande ni pequeño, era del tamaño normal en un collar pero el corazón no tenia la forma de los demás, este terminaba en una curva y en la parte en donde se enganchaba hacia la cadena tenia de un lado unas siglas extrañas que no lograba ver ni entender bien. Poco a poco mi mano se acerco hacia el corazón y con delicadeza lo toque, se sentía tibio por el calor corporal de mamá y era liso.

-¿Te gusta?- Pregunto mamá

-Sí- Respondí sin dejar de mirarlo

-Me lo dio tu abuela cuando murió y para ella era muy especial, así como lo es para mí. Es por decirlo así la posesión material más importante para mí

Kurt, un collar es solo eso, una pieza material pero lo que la hace especial es quien te lo dio o su significado por ejemplo, el corazón ha pertenecido a la familia desde hace muchos años y es especial no solo por su forma sino por lo que tiene dentro- Explico mamá

-Pero mamá el corazón esta sellado, no se puede abrir- Dije mirando los bordes del corazón, que en su forma parecía que se podía abrir pero en algunas partes esos bordes se veían lisos

-Lo que tiene dentro es amor, pequeño- Dijo besando mi cabeza

-Oh- Exclame tocando ahora el collar

-Prometo que algún día el corazón será tuyo- Dijo abrazándome con fuerza

-¿Encerio?- Pregunte entusiasmado

-Sí, solo si me prometes cuidarlo con tu vida- Dijo con su mismo tono cariñoso pero seriamente

-Te lo prometo- Prometí dejando de tocar el collar y pasando mi brazo por su cintura para abrazarla

-Te amo

-Yo también mami

_**Fin flashback**_

Sonreí ante ese hermoso recuerdo, amaba a mi mamá y la extrañaba con todo mi corazón, ella siempre fue la luz de la casa y nos daba alegría a mi papá y a mí; fue difícil al inicio estar sin ella pero ahora lo sobrellevamos y estamos bien. Solo eso.

Suspire y me mire al espejo, el corazón descansaba en mi pecho justo debajo de mi clavícula, como a ella alguna vez le quedo, mamá tenia razón el corazón era especial porque de alguna extraña forma la sentía conmigo cuando lo llevaba puesto y aunque nadie me crea es mágico.

-¡KURT!- Grito mi papá desde la cocina, sacándome de mi ensoñación

-YA VOY- Respondí , me guarde el collar dentro de mi camisa y recogí mis cosas de la cama

Conforme bajaba las escaleras escuche la inconfundible voz de Los Beatles que sonaba en el viejo estéreo, esa era una señal de que papá estaba ocupado haciendo el desayuno. Papá siempre que hacia algo como limpiar la casa, trabajar en el taller o hacer el desayuno escuchaba su mismo disco de Los Beatles, que alguna vez le perteneció a mamá.

-Buen día- Salude al entrar a la cocina

-Buen día- Respondió papá señalándome mi desayuno

Papá le bajo un poco el sonido de la música para que pudiéramos hablar como cada mañana

-Voy a estar en el taller hasta un poco más tarde porque la esposa Max ya tuvo a su bebé- Anuncio comiendo su plato de frutas

-Que bien, felicítalo por mí- Respondí con un poco de aburrimiento

-¿Y tú?- Pregunto

-Hoy tengo Club Glee hasta las 6 porque se acercan las seccionales y todo eso- Respondí

-¿Y después?- Pregunto de nuevo. Papá siempre tenia la necesidad de saber en donde estaba a cada momento del día, desde que murió mamá

-Voy a estar con las chicas, ya sabes hoy es viernes y tenemos nuestra pijamada

-¿Con quien?

-Hoy toca en la casa de Santana y dentro de una semana toca aquí

-Pórtate bien- Mando. A papá no le agradaba Santana por su reputación

-Sí, papa- Respondí como siempre rodando los ojos

-Me voy- Anuncio cuando termino de desayunar y se dirigió hacia el baño cercano para lavarse los dientes

Mis días eran rutinarios y aburridos, consistían en despertar, desayunar, hablar de mis planes en el día con mi papá (que siempre eran los mismos), irme a la escuela, hacer la tarea y después la cena, cenar viendo la televisión con papá y irme a dormir. Solo que los viernes iba a las pijamada semanales con mis amigas y los sábados iba al cine o algún café con Chandler en la tarde. Siempre lo mismo.

Termine mi desayuno y espere a mi papá en el umbral de la puerta del baño

-Te quiero- Dijo abrazándome cuando salió del baño y se fue. Como siempre

Me lave los dientes y me dirigí a mi auto para ir por Mercedes y después a la escuela.

Mi día fue normal, las clases aburridas, los mismos idiotas por compañeros, soportar a los matones y a Chandler.

Chandler tenia una pequeña atracción hacia mi que según él era enamoramiento por que estaba seguro que era el amor de su vida y todas esas cursilerías. Al inicio fue divertido salir con él porque era algo nuevo pero después se convirtió en un martirio, no se separaba de mí en ningún momento y siempre decía cursilerías y lo que más me molestaba era que siempre que intentaba terminar con él lloraba y me hacia sentir mal

-¿Quieres ir al nuevo restaurante…

-NO, tengo planes- Interrumpí frustrado

-¿Qué tal mañan…

-Chandler no quiero salir a ningún lugar, estoy bien gracias- Interrumpí de nuevo frustrado

-Kurt- Me tomo por el brazo para que lo mirara a los ojos, los tenia llorosos- Por favor solo quiero salir con mi novio- Dijo al borde de las lagrimas. Me sentía mal por ser grosero con él pero no quería ir a ningún lado, no con él al menos

-Esta bien, mañana en la tarde- Acepte con un suspiro

-Genial, te amo- Dijo como un niño de 5 años en navidad y me dio un beso en los labios para después ir a su clase de Historia.

Lo que más me enojaba era que él me manipulaba perfectamente, pero simplemente no podía controlar el sentir culpa.

Iba caminando tranquilamente a la biblioteca cuando sentí un cosquilleo en el pómulo de mi mejilla, ya me había acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, a veces sentía un cosquilleo en alguna parte de mi cuerpo o encontraba algún moretón u cortadura leve sin explicación alguna. Cuando alguien me preguntaba lo atribuía al acoso o que era sonámbulo pero no estaba muy seguro.

A pocos metros se escuchaban los gritos de las chicas, siempre peleaban y no era específicamente por algo importante. Suspire antes de abrir la puerta del salón y escuchar los gritos a todo su esplendor.

-SOLO DIGO QUE MI VOZ ES…- Grito Rachel que estaba frente a las demás chicas

-ES UNA ESTUPIDES TODOS SABEN QUE LA MIA ES MEJOR…- Grito Santana que era sostenida por Tina, Britt y Sugar

-ESO NO ES CIERTO, YO SOY LA LUDER Y TODOS…- Grito de nuevo Rachel, atenta de Santana

En ese momento me dirigí hacia Mercedes que estaba sentada en una de las sillas superiores centrales.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunte dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Lo mismo- Dijo aburrida

Ya no era necesario gastar tiempo haciendo la misma pregunta de siempre, Mercedes sabía a que me refería con una simple palabra, bueno por algo es mi mejor amiga

-¿Quieres?- Pregunto Mercedes sacando una bolsa llena de bombones cubiertos de chocolate

-No, gracias- Respondí mirando los bombones con asco

No es que no me guste el chocolate o lo dulce porque lo amo, solo que para mí los bombones y algodones de azúcar tienen una ridícula cantidad de azúcar que me hostiga y da asco. La última vez que los comí fue hace 3 años y no quiero volver a revivir esa experiencia.

En ese momento sentí un fuerte dolor en mi muslo derecho, en la parte externa. Sentía ardor como si algo caliente estuviera ahí. Duraba alrededor de 15 segundos para que me dejara de doler y me sintiera como si nada.

Eso también era común para mi, de alguna extraña manera cuando llegaba el cosquilleo después de un tiempo indefinido sentía un ardor en el mismo lugar, el ardor era soportable pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que eran los 15 segundos mas largos de mi día. Aparecía como siempre, sin razón alguna.

-Hola unicornio- Saludo Britt y me dio un beso en los labios, para después sentarse en mi regazo

Desde que sali con Britt hace un año se nos hizo costumbre hacer eso, darnos picos y que ella se acurruque en mi regazo. Aunque al inicio le costo a todos aceptarlo, en especial a Santana, al final se acostumbraron y Santana dejo de sentirse celosa cuando vio que Britt y yo solo éramos amigos, y también cuando comencé a salir con Chandler ayudo un poco.

-Lord Tubbington dice que extraña fumar marihuana y quiere tener sexo con Mercedes- Dijo Britt sin razón aparente.

Todos la miramos confundidos por el extraño comentario que hizo que las chicas dejaran de pelear.

-Ok- Dijo Mercedes sonrojada y confundida

-También dice que te extraña, unicornio- Volvió a Decir Britt mirándome con sus grandes ojos azules

-Ok, dile que pronto lo visitare- Dije confundido

-Ok- Sonrió y me abrazo por el cuello

Debo decir que lo único nuevo en mis aburridos y rutinarios días son los comentarios sin sentido de Britt

-Muy bien chicos, todos arriba- Dijo el Señor Shue mientras llegaba y ponía sus cosas sobre el piano

Todos nos paramos e iniciamos la práctica.

-Me muero de hambre- Gimió Mercedes mientras salíamos del ensayo

-Yo también- Dije cansado

-Pues están de suerte en casa papá hizo comida mexicana- Dijo Santana corriendo a nuestro lado

-Genial- Respondimos Mercedes y yo

-Lord Tubbington hace un mes se recupero de fililis- Dijo Britt ensoñadoramente

-¿Fililis?- Pregunto Mercedes totalmente confundida

-Sí, ya saben una de las enfermedades que te dan cuando tienes sexo- Dijo con el mismo tono

-¿Quisiste decir Sífilis?- Pregunto una vez más Santana tomándola de la mano

-Papá dice que la leche de mamá es deliciosa- Volvió a Decir Britt y quedamos más confundidos que al principio

-Ok, estoy segura que eso no lo quiero entender- Dijo Mercedes alejándose 2 pasos de Britt

Y yo estaba seguro que tampoco lo quería entender

-Esta bien- Se apresuro Santana antes de que Britt nos confundiera más o diera detalles ajenos- Estaba pensando que ya que mis padres están de viaje y tenemos la casa para nosotros pues… ¿Qué les parece ir al Circus?- Pregunto Santana con su tono sugerente de problemas

-¿Circus?- Pregunto Noah acercándose a nosotras y poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros de Mercedes

-Sí- Contesto Santana

-Genial yo voy con ustedes- Dijo Noah emocionado

-Alto, nunca estuvimos de acuerdo los demas Santana y mi opinión es negativa- Les dije antes de que iniciaran a planear la salida- Ademas Noah, ¿Quién te invito?- Pregunte mirándolo con la ceja levantada.

Circus, un gran nombre para un lugar que parecía mas a burdel que a bar; sí ya había ido con mis amigos y aunque tuve una gran vista en cuanto a hombres se refiere no me gustaba.

-Hummel alguien tiene que cuidar de estas hermosas señoritas- Dijo mirando a Mercedes sugerentemente, a lo que Mercedes se rio y rodo los ojos

-Yo las puedo cuidar- Respondí

-No te ofendas pero las chicas necesitan a un macho que espante a…

-Un "macho" lleno de testosterona que a la primer mujer que vea se va a ir con ella a no se que lugar y a la mañana siguiente nos llamara para que lo recojamos porque mágicamente desapareció su billetera- Dije con sarcasmo, él se quedo callado pero sabia que me fulminaba con la mirada y las chicas se rieron recordando ese día.

-Vámonos Mercedes, tenemos cosas que hacer- Jale a Mercedes lejos de Noah y la arrastre a mi auto

-¡En mi casa a la misma hora!- Grito Santana antes de subirse a su auto junto a Britt y Noah

-Sí- Contestamos Mercedes y yo al mismo tiempo mientras nos subíamos al auto

Fuimos al Centro Comercial a comprar ropa y comer un poco de helado frutal, como lo hacíamos mensualmente.

-No creo que vaya a ser tan malo el ir al Circus, ya sabes aunque no hagamos nada malo aún podemos deleitarnos con los hombres de ese lugar- Dijo Mercedes cuando regresamos al auto y guardamos las cosas- Además es emocionante- Agrego subiéndose al auto

Y con eso me convencía, era emocionante el estar en peligro de ir a la cárcel por las identificaciones falsas, los hombres de ese lugar parecen modelos y bueno ayuda un poco el que los obliguen a trabajar en ropa interior, por no decir tanga masculina.

-Esta bien- Acepte suspirando

-Genial- Dijo y saco su celular. La vi confundido mientras marcaba el número de Santana- Ya lo convencí- Dijo Mercedes y colgó

-Esta bien pero vamos a ir en el auto de Santana porque no quiero arriesgarme a que me roben a mi bebé- Advertí

-Tranquilo Santana y yo ya lo sabemos- Dijo y comenzó a mensajearse con Sam

Llegamos a la casa de Santana en menos de 30 minutos, ella vivía en los suburbios de clase media alta de Lima, su casa no era muy lujosa pero tampoco decaída, era perfecta; sus padres eran embajadores de México y aunque tenían mucho dinero donaban la mayoría a fundaciones de caridad, eran superficialmente los padres perfectos pero el pequeño gran error es que viajaban constantemente y dejaban a Santana sola.

-Apresúrense chicos que tenemos que estar en casa de Noah dentro de 2 horas- Dijo Santana abriendo mi puerta y jalándome para afuera. No es novedad el decir que me asusto hasta la muerte su repentina aparición. Mercedes salió del auto corriendo antes de que Santana la sacara y nos metió a rastras a su casa. *Suerte que mi auto se cierra automáticamente, pensé.

Tardamos 2 horas arreglándonos para la fiesta, Britt llevaba un vestido azul con encaje y tul hasta la rodilla, se le ajustaba en sus pechos y estaba suelto en lo demás, debajo de sus pechos tenia un listón negro y zapatillas de plataforma azules. Tina llevaba un vestido corto muy pegado, color lila; era de tirantes y el escote era decente; y zapatos con plataforma negros. Mercedes tenia un vestido de la misma forma que Britt solo que el de ella no tenia encaje por lo cual no tenia volumen, aunque no se le pegaba al cuerpo, el de ella era rojo y sus zapatos eran negros sin plataforma. Santana llevaba un vestido muy pegado y demasiado corto color negro, su escote era medianamente decente y llevaba zapatillas rojas. Yo por mi parte había optado por un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro ajustado, una camisa azul marino y un saco negro, llevaba unos zapatos simples negros.

-Woow, que sexys- Dijo Noah cuando bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada

-Gracias- Respondieron las chicas al unisonó

-Mierda- Exclamo Tina cuando vimos la cola para entrar, habían por lo menos 100 personas frente a nosotros

-Miren y aprendan- Dijo Santana subiéndose más su vestido y bajando el escote hasta hacerlo indecente

-Lord Tubbington aprendió a…

-Britt te adoro pero quisiera tener una noche sin confusiones- La corto Santana y le dio un beso en los labios para después alejarse e ir hacia el mastodonte de seguridad

Estábamos unos pocos metros alejados de ellos pero no podíamos escuchar lo que hablaban, Santana coqueteo con el tipo de manera casi indecente, se inclinaba de tal forma que el tipo pudiera ver mas allá de su escote, los chicos que estaban esperando le miraron lujuriosamente su trasero y pude notar varias erecciones, *Idiotas, pensé.

Después de 5 minutos Santana nos hizo señas y el tipo quito la cuerda para dejarnos pasar; estábamos sorprendidos de que lo haya logrado y nos apresuramos a la entrada. Nuestra mandíbula cayó cuando Santana le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios al tipo y entro moviendo las caderas descaradamente.

Santana no dejaba de carcajearse de la cara del tipo, y nosotros todavía estábamos en shock. Sabia que Santana era así de descarada pero esta vez me sorprendí demasiado.

-Si no fueras lesbiana juro que en este momento te fallaría- Dijo Noah cuando salió de su shock. Santana se carcajeo más fuete por ese comentario.

Debo admitir que aunque sea gay, Santana se me hace muy sexy, pero eso nunca se lo diré ya que por supuesto ella ya lo sabe y la haría ser más descarada si es que es capaz.

Nos dirigimos hacia una de las mesas del fondo y esperamos al camerero.

El Circus estaba en el centro de la ciudad, justo en donde antes era una catedral de monjas, su estilo es el mismo, tiene la forma de iglesia en el tiempo barroco por el exterior, pero en el interior todo esta modernizado o bueno en la pequeña parte en donde se encuentra el Circus, la antigua catedral es la construcción mas grande de Lima y aunque sea el bar mas grande también ocupa una mínima parte del lugar, siempre que venia aquí me moría de ganas por recorrer el lugar; habían muchos rumores acerca del lugar y el mas frecuente es en donde dicen que hay túneles subterráneos que te llevan a diversas partes de la ciudad, claro no iba a creer en chismes pero tenia mucha curiosidad.

-Bienvenidos al Circus, ¿Qué se les ofrece?- Pregunto una mujer muy atractiva en ropa interior roja con encaje negro en los bordes, tenia en su cabello una diadema roja y sus zapatos eran de plataforma negros. Me sentí decepcionado al que nuestro camarero sea mujer en vez de hombre, aunque claro Noah estaba encantado con ello

-Queremos 5 azules y 1 rojo- Contesto Noah automáticamente. En el Circus sus bebidas tienen nombres de colores y además su modo de preparación es misterioso porque en ningún lugar vas a encontrar bebidas parecidas

-En un momento por favor- Dijo la chica enganchando su libretita en un extremo de sus bragas y se fue

Mientras esperamos mire por el lugar, apenas se estaba llenando y las luces estaban prendidas, se veía la pista en el centro y las mesas a los alrededores, las mesas del fondo en vez de tener sillas tenían sillones de cuero, no había barra aquí solo una puerta de metal negro que lleva a donde hagan las bebidas; el lugar tenia en las paredes fotos de diversos lados del mundo y las paredes eran de color café que quedaba bien con el mobiliario negro; en la pista habían personas bailando en ropa interior que dejando de lado su escasa ropa bailaban como profesionales; la pista era muy diferente a los normales, su forma era circular y se dividía en 2 partes, los bailarines y todos, el centro dela pista era también circular pero estaba elevada a por lo menos 1 metro, en ella estaban los bailarines, y estaban rodeados de la pista para los clientes, la podías diferenciar porque era una pista iluminada de color café.

-Aquí están sus pedidos- Anuncio la camarera llevando nuestras bebidas y las puso en la mesa con cuidado- Se apagan la luces dentro de 5 minutos- Dijo mientras dejaba la ultima bebida en la mesa- ¿Algo más?- Pregunto

-Tú numero- Dijo Noah con coquetería

-Llámenme si necesitan algo- Dijo la camarera riéndose y ignorando la pregunta de Noah

-¡Esto es delicioso!- Gimió Tina tomando de su bebida y los demás le dimos la razón, azul era nuestra bebida alcohólica favorita

De un momento a otro las luces se apagaron y prendieron las típicas luces de bar, la música cambio a unas más sexistas y aparecieron nuevos bailarines en la pista.

-CIRCUS- Grito el Dj y eso fue todo, era el llamado para ir a la pista y alocarse o como Noah lo dice, con eso inicia la verdadera fiesta

-Vamos- Dijo Noah jalando a Santana a la pista, Tina agarro a Mercedes y Britt se me quedo viendo con fijamente y después de un momento la jale a la pista

Britt y yo bailábamos bien, haber salido con ella tuvo beneficios.

Bailamos por más de 1 hora y fuimos a descansar todos realmente sudados y nos acabamos nuestras bebidas antes de pedir otras. Las chicas y Noah estaban criticando a las camareras y yo miraba alrededor intentando ignorarlos, no me agradaba criticarlas porque ellas eran mujeres muy hermosas que trataban de ganarse la vida. Las criticaría si tuvieran ropa puesta y solo eso juzgaría, la ropa no sus extremidades como lo hacen mis amigos.

Mire embobado a los camareros y uno me llamo la atención, le estaba coqueteando al hombre de la mesa de al lado, no podía ver su cara pero tenia buen cuerpo; el camarero se sentó a horcajadas en el regazo del cliente y comenzó a besar su cuello, el cliente estaba tomando de su bebida roja como si nada; una de las luces alumbro hacia el cliente por unos segundos para después alumbrar diversos lados, el cliente era muy atractivo, con rizos negros, ojos grandes y oscuros y piel clara, bueno muy atractivo es poco y la verdad no culpo al camarero por desobedecer sus reglas acerca de la relación Camarero- Cliente, pero dejando de lado que era el hombre más guapo que había visto alguna vez también su cara se me hacia conocida, como si ya lo conociera pero no lo recordara. El camarero le estaba acariciando el pecho y sentía la mirada fija del cliente en mí pero no podía alejar mi mirada de él, por más que lo intentara; fue hasta que un dolor en mis costillas derechas apareció que pude alejar mi mirada de él y me masajee un poco en donde había aparecido el dolor.

-¿Qué pasa, unicornio?- Pregunto Britt preocupada

-Nada, ¿Quieres bailar?- Pregunte intentando huir de la mirada que aún sentía fija en mi

-Claro- Respondió feliz y me jalo a la pista

* * *

**_¿Lo sigo?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen._**

* * *

Las semanas pasaron normales y ratínales, a diferencia que 2 veces habíamos ido de nuevo al Circus, y creo que Santana a pesar de ser lesbiana ya se había acostado con el tipo, porque tan luego nos veía nos dejaba entrar sin necesidad de nada; no volví a ver al cliente guapo pero tampoco es como si esperaba verlo, tal vez era un turista que nunca regresaría… pero en el fondo quería verlo porque me inquietaba bastante. Desde que lo vi comencé a tener sueños extraños.

Un día cuando salí con Britt por algunas cosas de su gato, creí verlo en el techo del Circus; la tienda de mascotas estaba en el centro de la cuidad, a unos metros del Circus; mirándome fijamente, pero no estaba tan seguro ya que estaba muy alto el lugar y pude lo haya confundido con una de las estatuas de ángeles de arriba.

También hubo otro día en el que estábamos de pijamada con Santana y me desperté a mitad de la noche por un fuerte ardor en mi muslo derecho, el dolor que rápidamente se fue me dejo sediento, así que salí por un vaso de jugo. Estaba bajando por las escaleras cuando vi 2 figuras en la sala que murmuraban suavemente. Una era una mujer, creo que Santana dado sus voluminosos pechos, pero el otro se parecía al cliente del Circus, no estaba seguro que era él algo me lo decía. Y no se bien como logre identificarlo ya que la habitación estaba oscura con la muy leve iluminación de la luna. Vi que se tenso y dejo de hablar para después mirarme y en un parpadeo desapareció, la otra figura tampoco estaba. Confundido me quede parado en el mismo lugar como idiota.

-¿Kurt?- Llamo alguien desde arriba. No conteste y seguí mirando el lugar en donde había estado el hombre- Kurt, ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?- Pregunto Santana adormilada mirándome desde lo alto de las escaleras. Me sorprendí bastante ya que juraba haberla visto en la sala hace unos momentos

-¿Santana?- Pregunte todavía sorprendido

-Deja a un lado las preguntas estúpidas y dime que haces aquí- Respondio con cansancio

-Yo…- No sabia que decir, la había visto hace unos momentos con el cliente y después había aparecido en las escaleras, era muy confuso-… tenia sed- Dije al fin y inseguro, haciéndolo sonar a pregunta

-Esta bien, pero apresúrate Hummel- Dijo bostezando y regresando a la cama. Me la quede viendo confuso y al fin baje por agua fresca

Tome la jarra de la nevera y un vaso, y me servi hasta que casi se desbordara el agua del vaso y puse la jarra de nuevo en la nevera. El agua estaba fría pero la necesitaba helada, asi que puse mi vaso en el dispensador de hielos y puse al menos 3. Sí, era bueno el sentir el agua helada recorriendo mi cuerpo y despertándome por completo.

Estaba muy confundido porque había visto a Santana en ropa normal en la sala y momentos después apareció adormilada y en su "pijama" que consistía en unas bragas y una camiseta de tiritas rosa, justo igual que como se durmió. *No Hummel, seguro lo soñaste o imaginaste además recuerda que no estabas completamente despierto y estaba oscuro. Me dije a si mismo esas palabras para calmar el dolor de cabeza que me estaba llegando.

Casi pegue un grito cuando escuche al pitbull de Santana ladrando como loco por el patio. Me acerque a la ventana de la cocina a mirar que sobresaltaba al perro pero no vi nada.

*Kurt vuelve a la cama ahora mismo antes de que te vuelvas loco, pensé. Y me fui a dormir con las chicas

Después de esa noche extraña todo siguió normal.

* * *

-APRESÚRATE, KURT- Grito mi papá desde la sala.

Hoy era sábado así que hoy salía con Chandler a algún lugar del centro. Esperaba y fuera al cine porque no tenia ganas de escucharlo hablar sobre todo y nada.

Suspirando tome mi celular y cartera de mi mesita de noche y salí para encontrarme con Chandler en la sala.

Él estaba con mi papá hablando del clima cuando llegue a la sala, y tuve que esperar a que terminaran de hablar, a Chandler le molesta que lo interrumpan. Suspire y me senté en el sillón de 1 plaza a esperar.

-Kurt, ¿Nos vamos?- Llamo mi atención Chandler después de 10 minutos

-Sí- Respondí con resignación y levantándome de mi asiento

-Se cuidan- Dijo mi papá cuando salimos de la casa y nosotros asentimos

-¿A donde vamos?- Pregunte cuando nos subimos al auto de Chandler

-Al cine- Respondió arrancando el auto

El resto del camino la pasamos en silencio escuchando la radio. Yo miraba el camino a través de la ventana con aburrimiento y en poco tiempo me perdí en mis pensamientos.

De verdad quería terminar con Chandler, no es mas, lo necesitaba. Porque a quien engañamos yo no lo quiero a él y él tampoco a mí, o al menos no en verdad; de hecho hacia mucho tiempo que habíamos dejado de comportarnos como novios, los besos antes eran cosa de todos los días y no eran superficiales como ahora, las salidas eran divertidas y las llamadas interminables; ahora solo nos tratamos como dos conocidos que hacen esto por obligación más que por gusto. En realidad eso duro solo 2 meses antes de que cambiara, puede que él me moleste estando de empalagoso conmigo pero hasta yo se que no lo hace con gran gusto que antes y hasta parece que lo obligan.

Pero me molestaba que cada vez que intentaba terminar lo nuestro me suplicara porque no lo dejara, como si en realidad me quisiera.

-Llegamos- Anuncio Chandler cuando aparco en el cine

-Ok- Conteste saliendo del auto

Caminamos a la entrada en silencio y él compro las entradas de alguna película que le llamara la atención. Nunca pedía mi opinión.

Estaba esperando viendo las vidrieras con aburrimiento cuando vi un reflejo familiar en uno de los cristales. Era el cliente del Circus y no lo sabia solo por su reflejo, algo en mi cuerpo me dijo que era él. Me voltee rápidamente pero no había nadie, más que una señora de algunos cuarenta y tantos y una niña de aproximadamente 7 años.

-¿Quieres palomitas?- Pregunto Chandler a mi lado asustándome. Él me miro extraño pero no le importo y me hizo señas hacia las palomitas

-No, gracias- Respondí intentando calmar mi respiración y buscando con disimulo al cliente del Circus

-Ok, hay que entrar- Ordeno avanzando sin esperarme

Lo seguí después de unos segundos, las palomitas se veían deliciosas, teniendo en cuenta que no me había dado tiempo comer, pero no me gustaba comer con Chandler era incomodo y no me gustaba la forma en la que me restregaba en la cara lo que había comprado por mi.

Actividad Paranormal. De todas las películas que pudo escoger, escogió esta. Odiaba las películas de terror, me daban pesadillas y me hacían paranoico; ya tenia más que suficiente con a veces escuchar sonidos extraños en mi casa o sentir a alguien vigilándome como para preocuparme con algo más. Pero lo había hecho al propósito, él lo había hecho para molestarme.

La película no estuvo tan mal, pero así es siempre. No me dan miedo cuando las veo pero después de un tiempo deseaba ir a dormir con mi padre y acurrucarme entre sus brazos protectores llenos de amor.

Estábamos en el estacionamiento cuando vimos a Karofsky y sus amigos aproximándose a nosotros. *Genial, pensé con sarcasmo.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, la pareja de maricas- Dijo Karofsky cuando estuvo a solo unos metros de nosotros. Lo ignoramos y pasamos de largo como si nada

-LES ESTOY HABLANDO- Grito enojado y en menos de un segundo me lanzo a mí primero a la pared y después a Chandler. El golpe me dolió más sin embargo no tanto como creí

Escuche como Karofsky y sus amigos se iban riendo y con lentitud me pare, Chandler seguía en el suelo frotándose el hombro y después de unos minutos pude pararlo.

-¿No te duele?- Pregunto aun con cara de dolor

-Sí, pero no mucho- Respondí mirándolo. A mi parecer exageraba el dolor

-¿No mucho?, si a ti te lanzo con más fuerza que a mí y a mi me duele como el infierno y tu estas bien- Pregunto indignado

-Bueno, puede que mi cuerpo ya se haya acostumbrado a los golpes y por eso no me duela tanto- Respondí a la defensiva. Él gruño y se encamino al auto con rapidez

Lo seguí y me subí al auto rápidamente.

-Siento haberte hablado así- Se disculpo al momento que aparco el auto frente de mi casa

-No hay problema- Respondí no queriendo discutir con él, mi día ya era lo suficientemente malo como para agregarle otra pelea con Chandler

-Te amo- Dijo después de unos segundos y me tomo la mano

-Yo también- Mentí, queriendo irme a casa- Me tengo que ir- Dije abriendo la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera Chandler activo los seguros

-¿Y mi beso?- Pregunto

Suspire y me acerque a darle un beso en la mejilla pero él movió su cara estrellando sus labios con los míos. Intente separarme pero me tomo la cabeza con sus manos impidiéndolo y intentando meter su lengua a mi boca. No me gustaba besarlo, era incomodo y asqueroso. Cuando lo hacíamos terminaba con nauseas.

Al final la metió y comenzó a recorrer mi boca, yo contaba los segundos para que acabase. Me dio pánico cuando sentí una de sus manos en mi espalda baja y yendo hacia mi trasero, me separe de él rápidamente y salí de su auto con la misma rapidez.

Las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de mis ojos y por lo menos logre llegar a mi habitación antes de romperme. Me sentía sucio, y su sabor en mi boca me daba asco; en donde había puesto sus manos sentía que ardía la piel y pensaba como si tuviera por lo menos un kilo de excremento en cada centímetro.

Me metí a bañar con la ropa puesta y poco a poco me la fui quitando, intentando controlar mis sollozos que no cesaban. Después de 1 hora salí y hice mi rutina de cremas como normalmente lo hacia, intentando borrar mi mente y concentrarme en el dulce aroma de cada crema.

Hice mis deberes lo más rápido que pude, sin reflexionar sobre el tema o siquiera preocuparme por lo que había puesto, solo tenía en mente que quería descansar. Y ya en mi cama llore un poco más hasta caer en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Lloraba violentamente y por más que intentaba detener las lagrimas no podía, unos fuertes brazos me sostenían y me hacían sentir seguro; olía a una mezcla de cedro, pino y pipa pero de alguna manera ese olor me reconfortaba y relajaba, de igual forma me decía que desahogara mi dolor; me fui calmando poco a poco y me di cuenta de que una manos me acariciaban la espalda con ternura y delicadeza, después de que estaba acostado en algo medianamente suave, mi cabeza en el pecho de la persona. Después sentí un tierno beso en mi frente.

Mis ojos estaban cerrados pero estaba seguro de que la persona no me haría daño, la persona. Una neurona conecto con la otra y me comenzó a dar pánico, estaba con alguien a quien no conocía.

Abrí mis ojos con lentitud y miedo y me sorprendí al ver la cara preocupada del cliente del Circus, pude ver en sus ojos varias emociones, desde miedo a amor. Iba a decir algo cuando de un parpadeo desapareció, busque a los alrededores sin encontrarlos y ahí vi en que lugar estaba era una especie de mini jardín escondido, era redondo como de 20 metros de diámetro, las paredes eran de piedra gris cubiertas por flores y plantas, un tragaluz en el techo, 2 bancos de piedra una a cada extremo y en el centro una fuente que tenía figuras extrañas por todos lados y por donde salía el agua era una estatua blanca de una especie hombre desnudo con alas de ángel y cuernos y cola, el agua salía de su boca que tenia los dientes raros, como si tuviera colmillos en la parte superior e inferior. Normalmente me habría atemorizado de la estatua, pero me parecía fascinante.

Después de unos minutos más finalmente pude romper la visión de él y mire hacia alguna salida.

Parecía no haber ninguna pero me puse a revisar las paredes en busca de una puerta o algo, finalmente encontré un de túnel, la puerta eran las ramas. Por los rabillos de las ramas vi que el túnel estaba cubierto de flores, no estaba oscuro porque de las ramas se filtraba la luz solar, y el camino era de aproximadamente 10 metros al final llegando a una puerta de cristal negra.

Mire de nuevo las plantas que tenia que cortar y sentí un poco de tristeza, en verdad las plantas eran hermosas. Al final suspire e intente quitar las plantas con delicadeza para no afectar tanto a las plantas, sentí un gran dolor en mi dedo medio de mi mano derecha y rápidamente quite mi mano de donde la había puesto. Me había picado con una espina y me había sacado sangre, pero lo que me inquieto fue la densidad de ella, parecía gelatinosa y un poco más oscura…

-… Kurt… Kurt- Oí el llamado lejano pero fuerte- Kurt despierta- Esa frase hizo que todo a mí alrededor desapareciera- ¡Kurt!- Otra vez ese llamado pero más fuerte y desesperado. En ese momento fui consciente de mi cuerpo inmóvil en la cama y escuchaba a mi papá llamarme pero por más que intentaba abrir los ojos no podía, sentía mi cuerpo dormido pero no mi mente- ¡KURT!, por favor despierta- Escuchaba a mi papá desesperado pero mi cuerpo no respondía, en ese punto ya tenia pánico de no poder moverme- ¡POR FAVOR!- La voz de mi papá estaba al punto de las lagrimas, y tome todo de mi y hasta lo imposible por abrir los ojos.

Cuando los abrí vi a mi papa suplicándome en voz baja mirándome con miedo. Sonrió aliviado cuando abrí los ojos y me abrazo con fuerza. De alguna forma mi cuerpo se sentía cansado y dolido pero no dije nada.

Esa noche me obligo a dormir con él, no es que me importara mucho cuando era niño me gustaba dormir con él, en especial desde que murió mi mamá.

* * *

Al día siguiente mi papá insistió en que fuéramos a un médico pero me rehusé, odiaba los hospitales, cada vez que entraba a uno me inundaba su olor a desinfectante, los sonidos típicos de hospital y el sentimiento de tristeza o angustia. Además me recordaba bastante al día en que murió mi mamá.

Esa noche estaba acostado en mi cama, mirando la ventana sin realmente hacerlo, estaba pensando. El sueño parecía real, nunca había tenido uno así y mucho menos había salido de uno de esa forma. Mi cuerpo se sintió ajeno a mí, no me obedecía y cada segundo que pasaba me sentía arrastrado de nuevo al sueño y no sabia que quería. Por un lado el lugar era hermoso que me daba curiosidad pero ¿Y si no despertaba ya?

Dicen que cuando estas en coma puedes escuchar a tu alrededor y eres consciente de ello, entonces, ¿Así se siente estar en coma?, ¿Estuve en coma por poco tiempo?, ¿Por qué había sentido algo así?

Tenía tantas preguntas en mi cabeza y ya me comenzaba a dar leves punzadas en mi cabeza, lo mejor era olvidar el tema y descansar. Mañana tendría que ir a la escuela y terminar con Chandler, sí, seria un día largo.

Tal y como creí el día fue largo, en primera la maldita alarma no sonó y se me hizo tarde, llegue tarde a mi clase de Matemáticas y el profesor no soporta los retrasos, después Britt estuvo todo el día llorando porque Santana la dejo plantada en el restaurant en donde por cierto iban a celebrar su aniversario, Santana estaba enfadada con Britt porque según ella no pudo ir por algo importante y era estúpido que Britt se negara a escucharla y para acabar con broche de oro Chandler se negó a que termináramos y me ofendió bastante. Ahora no sabia si seguíamos siendo novios o no pero ya no me importaba porque yo ya termine con él aunque el no quiera aceptarlo.

* * *

Un martes estaba en el centro buscando un regalo para Britt, celebrábamos nuestro aniversario de amigos, a Britt le gustaba celebrar todo. Estaba pensando en algún collar o un anillo, ya que a Britt siempre le gusto mi collar de corazón estaba buscando alguno hermoso pero hasta el momento no había encontrado ningún corazón que valiera la pena. Estaba cambiando de planes pensando que tal vez en Internet encuentre algo que valiera la pena cuando me llamo la atención una tienda.

Parecía la típica tienda gótica, donde hay cosas raras y negras. En otro momento hubiera pasado de largo pero algo me llamo la atención, algo brillaba desde el interior.

Cuando entre a la tienda la música de AC/DC llego a mis oídos, y el olor a tabaco y algo extraño; me sentía fuera de lugar ya que las demás personas de la tienda vestían de negro y algunas tenían fleco largo que les tapaba la mitad de cara, pero no me podía ir ya estaba aquí y no me iba a echar para atrás.

Camine con paso seguro hacia donde vi lo brillante, era una vitrina llena de joyería gótica y lo que brillaba era un collar en forma de corazón de plata y tenia algunos jeroglíficos alrededor, era de los corazones que se abren y pones algo dentro como una foto. *Bingo, pensé. Era perfecto para Britt.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- Pregunto el vendedor de la tienda, era de unos veintitantos y vestía de negro, y era muy intimidante

-Sí, me puede dar ese collar- Dije de la forma más segura posible, enmascarando mi temor

-Claro- Respondió mirándome con curiosidad- ¿Él de corazón?- Pregunto

-Sí- Él asintió

Saco el collar con delicadeza y lo puso en su cajita de plástico negra, y después lo metió en una pequeña bolsa de joyería negra. Me sorprendía que tuvieran ese tipo de bolsitas, el lugar parecía tan intimidante que no se importaban por ese tipo de detalles.

-Son 15 dólares- Dijo bruscamente

Le di el dinero rápidamente y espere a que me diera la bolsa con el ticket en silencio. Ni un "Vuelva pronto" o "Espero le haya agradado la tienda" pero una vez más eso no me sorprendía.

Salí del lugar satisfecho por mi compra, me emocionaba haber encontrado algo lindo para Britt, ella era muy especial para mí.

Tome el un atajo para llegar a mi casa, era por un parque abandonado en donde se decían había un cementerio durante el siglo XV, por esa razón a nadie le gustaba acercarse al lugar pero a mi me agradaba y se me hacia lindo a pesar de que estaba muy dañado. Había una familia jugando cerca de la entrada.

Antes de que mi mamá muriera veníamos aquí y hacíamos fiestas de té o picnics, a veces mi papá nos acompañaba pero por lo regular prefería quedarse en casa a mirar la televisión; hace un par de años mientras merodeaba en el parque un día en el que me sentía especialmente deprimido encontré una cabaña, no muy grande pero tampoco pequeña, era hermosa pero el problema es que estaba cerrada, por más que intente abrirla no pude, las puertas y ventanas parecían pegadas aunque viejas. Iba cada día con alguna herramienta de mi papá e intentaba abrirla pero el resultado siempre fue el mismo, después de 13 meses me canse y deje de intentarlo.

Iba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando sentí un dolor en mis costillas derechas, dolían mucho que me impedían respirar bien, el dolor duro un minuto entero y después se fue, mis costillas se sentía bien como si el dolor nunca hubiera sucedido. Me comenzaba a preocupar, cada vez los dolores eran más seguidos y fuertes, y lo peor era que sentía un presentimiento muy malo acerca de esto.

Me pare en seco al ver la cabaña, a simple vista parecía normal, pero cuanto más me acercaba sentía algo extraño, no sabia describirlo solo que sentía como algo me absorbía y me llevaba hacia ese lugar.

Escuche sonido desde adentro, algo ¿Rompiéndose?... lo escuche de nuevo y no había duda, algo se rompía desde adentro, después unas quejas y gemidos de dolor. Asustado me acerque a la cabaña e intente entrar pero estaba cerrada, fui hacia la ventana más cercana pero era lo mismo.

Comenzaba a alterarme los sonidos eran más fuertes y cercanos, la atracción hacia el lugar crecía cada vez más, era tan fuerte y dolorosa.

"Vete"

Escuche un grito, suplica y exigencia. Me pare en seco al escucharla.

"VETE"

Otra vez pero más fuerte, no sabia que hacer, tenia una necesidad de entrar pero el grito me daba miedo, ese grito en poco tiempo se convirtió en una docena o tal vez más, todos diciendo que me valla.

Pero no me iría, alguien estaba dentro sufriendo y tenia que entrar, lo necesitaba.

-Ah- Gemí de dolor al sentir un golpe en mi estomago, después otro en mi muslo, otro en mi quijada

Los golpes los sentía por todo mi cuerpo, pero lo sorprendente era que no había nadie conmigo, esos golpes provenían de algo invisible… dolía cada vez más y no podría soportarlo. Los golpes, los gritos me asuntaron tanto que corrí contra la atracción hacia la entrada.

Al llegar a la entrada los golpes cesaron y también los gritos, todo parecía tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado, mi cuerpo se sentía como nuevo.

Mire a la familia que antes había pasado, seguían jugando y se divertían como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿Acaso no habían escuchado por lo menos los gritos?, ¿Lo había imaginado todo?

Mi cabeza era un lio de pensamientos y sinceramente ya no quería pensar en lo ocurrido. Me fui a mi casa lo más rápido que pude e intente olvidar lo ocurrido.

* * *

Siento haber tardado en actualiza. Puf, lo quite de mi lista de urgentes al ver que no habían buenas respuestas, y bueno lo olvide por completo.

**Espero les haya gustado. Siento cualquier error de cualquier tipo, no soy perfecta y tampoco experta en estos temas pero hago lo mejor que puedo.**

¿Ustedes como se enteraron que Cory murió? Yo me entere por un grupo en Facebook y las noticias. Un chico pregunto en el grupo si era cierto que Cory murió y créanme estuve a punto de decirle "No seas idiota, son puros chismes" pero me calme y no comente nada, al día siguiente me entere que era verdad. Primero fue el shock y después la negación. (Lo siento siempre me he preguntado eso, les agradecería si me contestaran)

**¡Gracias por leer, saludos!**

anallely, vane, guest y Gabriela Cruz, me alegro que les haya gustado, saludos!


End file.
